ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Baggage
Baggage is the second mini-episode for the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in outer space. A small teal-colored shuttle is seen flying past at a reasonable speed. It then approaches a large star ship and enters through its main port as the doors open. The shuttle then phases through its blue forcefield as it lands onto the hangar. Inside the shuttle, it is dimly lit and shakes a bit upon landing. A hooded figure is seen sitting in the corner, looking down. Next to him is a small, blue-skinned alien with four arms and ragged clothing. He seems anxious and worried while the hooded figure is keeping to himself. Footsteps are then heard and the dark room becomes suddenly exposed to light as the cargo hold opens up. Alien, by the door: Alright, out. Before I send you to the airlock. The blue alien then heads to the back of the hold and hops onto the platform. The alien by the door, now clearly seen, is an average-sized, green alien wearing some sort of metallic armor. He turns back and sees the hooded figure remaining inside the cargo hold. Alien: What are you deaf? Get out of the shuttle! The hooded figure then turns from the floor, acknowledging the alien and slowly makes his way out of the shuttle. Alien: This ship is on course for the Orion System. It's the farthest I can take you two without drawing too much attention. The hooded figure nods and hands the alien a metallic card with a blue stripe on it. Alien: This is worth only 10 credits... The hooded figure looks at him deeply then reaches into his cloak suddenly. The alien reacts quickly by reaching for his hidden weapon. The hooded figure then extends his hand out and slowly retrieves another card, handing it to the driver. He then accepts it. Alien: Pleasure doing business with you, stranger. The hooded figure nods then follows the blue alien into the ship's corridors. The two then proceed into a big room where various other aliens are seen eating. The hooded figure sits by a table and sulks to himself, with only a sigh coming out of him. The blue alien then hops onto the table and looks down at the hooded figure. Blue Alien: You gonna eat or what, man? The hooded figure doesn't respond. Blue Alien: Look, man. I didn't ask for this, okay? I wanted to get off Earth and- and you helped me out when nobody else came. Now I'm just trying to return the favor. Hooded Figure: Don't. I don't deserve it. Blue Alien: I think you do, hero. The hooded figure looks up at the blue alien. Hooded Figure: What did you say? Blue Alien: Hooded Figure: How'd you figure it out? Blue Alien: Wasn't too hard. I know you're Human. You've got that smell on you. Besides, I check out the news too, y'know. Makes sense why you wanna get away, I guess. The hooded figure then sighs and removes his hood, revealing himself to be Brandon. Brandon, holding it up: Well, it looked last time I used it. Brandon dumps the hood onto the table and throws his head into his arms. Blue Alien: You know what you should do? Get some food. Food cheers me up. Brandon: Food is the last thing on my mind. Blue Alien: That bad, huh? Brandon: I thought you said you knew why I left. Blue Alien: Just trying to make conversation, I guess. Brandon: Uh huh... What's your name? Blue Alien: To'du. Brandon: To'du, please just- go what you want. You're on a ship now, you're away from Earth. How about we go our separate ways and leave it at that? I don't deserve to be with anyone. Not my friends, not my family. Just me. To'du: You need help. Brandon: I don't need your help, To'du. To'du: Oh no. Not mine. If food can't help you, I can't help you. There's a man on this ship. Calls himself the Navigator. Talk to him, tell me you know To'du, he'll find you a place where you need to go. Brandon: What makes you think I need to go anywhere? Maybe I should just stay here and live on this table until someone throws me in an airlock. To'du: You are a very sad person. Brandon: Yep... To'du: Like I said, I can't help you. But I'll do what I can for you. To'du gets up and quietly takes some meat from a food tray as he leaves. Brandon: You really shouldn't! Brandon then lays his head down on the table and sighs again. Elsewhere, To'du is seen roaming the corridors of the ship. He turns a corner and sees a buff-looking alien with purple skin, three eyes and a light blue uniform. To'du attempts to walk past him but the alien steps in front of him. To'du: I just need to get past. Alien: What do you think you're doing? To'du: Just passing. Alien: No, you're not. I've been on this ship a while now. They know who I am and they know this part of ship is my territory. You know why? To'du: No, I- Alien: Because this is where my operations occur. Pretty soon, this ship will under my control and we'll be going where I say we go. To'du: I just need need to talk with the Navigator. I'm not going to tell anyone. Alien: He and I made a deal. No one's getting off this ship. Especially you. The alien then grabs To'du who struggles to get loose of his grasp. The alien then punches To'du across the corridor. To'du then slams into the metallic wall and slams onto the floor where the purple alien approaches, cracking his knuckles and preparing to strike again. Back in the cafeteria, Brandon is seen with a food tray. He looks at it thoughtfully and uses his alien spoon to rearrange some of the food to form some sort of image. Aliens are then seen running past him as if to witness something. Brandon then turns his head and sees a crowd forming around a doorway. An alien with a hammer-shaped head approaches Brandon, looking at the gathering from afar. Brandon turns to him. Brandon: What's going on? Alien: I dunno. Probably some poor fella messing around with Hurk. Brandon stares indirectly at the gathering then turns back to his food tray. Hesitantly, trying to continue what he was doing. Brandon then drops the spoon and gets up from the table, running off. In the corridor, To'du is seen being hit by Hurk several times. To'du's face is swelling and pretty bruised. Hurk: You gonna walk away now? Huh? Or do you still wanna talk with the Navigator? To'du stops crawling away and spits in Hurk's general direction. Hurk then stomps on To'du who yells out in pain. Hurk: Back to it then. Hurk is about to strike To'du when he is hit by a beam of ice, causing him to back off of To'du. Hurk then looks ahead and sees Snow Bear emerge from the crowd. Snow Bear, stopping his frost breath: Leave him alone! Hurk: Another small guy gonna try and mess with THE Hurk? Snow Bear: Oh, it'll be a lot more than just trying. Hurk charges for Snow Bear who blows ice along the floor, causing Hurk to slip. Snow Bear then leaps onto him and strikes him in the face. Hurk then grabs Snow Bear and gets up carefully. Hurk: That all you got? Snow Bear: For Snow Bear? Sure. But not for- Snow Bear hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Magnesium, busting out of Hurk's grasp. Magnesium: MAGNESIUM! Hurk then strikes at Magnesium but his hand impacts with his metallic armor. Hurk then holds his hand and looks up at Magnesium who head butts him, knocking Hurk out in the progress. Magnesium then turns to To'du who is laying on the ground, wounded. Magnesium: To'du! Magnesium transforms into Heal X. Heal X: Heal X! Heal X then injects medication into To'du through the hidden needles in his fingers. To'du, breathing easily again: You came... Heal X: Why did you do it, To'du? I said not to. To'du: Because you helped me. Now I try to help you. Heal X: I'll get you somewhere safe so you can rest up. That guy won't be bothering you anymore. To'du: Please, Hero, go to the Navigator. He will help you. Heal X: Okay... I will. The scene cuts to another part of the ship where a humanoid alien in a navy blue trench coat wearing a brown helmet that covers his face is seen reading a holographic map. Brandon then enters the room. Brandon: Hey, uh- are you the Navigator? Alien: Who wants to know? Brandon: To'du sent me. He tried to come himself but- Alien: Yes... I heard. The Navigator turns from the map to face Brandon. The Navigator: You saved him so I'm grateful. I have all sorts of connections especially with quite a few well-known individuals but To'du was something else. My ship crashed on his planet, I was attacked by Bandits and he provided me with a distraction so I could escape to civilization. Once there, he supplied me with what I needed in order to return to the stars. Unfortunately for him, the emperor of his planet was assassinated and a war broke out. Lives were lost, conditions were terrible. 2 stars at best. If I stayed any longer on that planet, I surely would have been killed. I owe To'du my life. Or, more importantly, a trip to a safe haven, if you will. Brandon: Then I want to decline. He deserves it... not me. The Navigator: True but you did save him. So... you deserve something. If he wants you to have his trip, who am I to stop him? Brandon looks down then turns to the Navigator. Brandon: Alright... I'll take it. The Navigator: A wise choice, indeed, traveler. Now, I think I know just the place for you. A small world, known as Domiva. There's a monastery there, a temple of peace and knowledge. I sense that it's perfect for you. Brandon: You want me to live with monks? The Navigator: You could always reject the trip. Brandon: No, I'll- I'll take it. For To'du. The Navigator: I'll prepare a shuttle. By the way, thank you for reliving me of Hurk's presence. I'll be sure this ship sees proper control from here on out. Brandon nods. The scene then cuts to a rusty, brown shuttle launching from the ship and zooming off towards a mucky, green planet. On the planet, later on, the shuttle door is seen open and Brandon is seen walking towards the temple, his hood on. The alien monks then exit the temple and face Brandon. Monk: What is your purpose here, traveler? Brandon: Peace and Knowledge. The monk then turns to the others, they exchange gazes before the Monk turns back to Brandon. Monk: Then we will teach you. Brandon then looks up at them, his face now showing through the hood. Credits Characters *Brandon *To'du (First Appearance) *The Navigator (First Appearance) *Alien Monks *Drevir (First Appearance) *Various Alien Species Villains *Hurk (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Snow Bear *Magnesium Trivia *Coco and Sarah were planned on being in this short, searching the ship for Brandon who would hide himself among the other aliens but that scene was cut. *The driver, Drevir, was planned on either double-crossing Brandon for an interested party or ratting Brandon out to Coco who paid twice as much to locate Brandon, leading into the scene mentioned above. *Drevir, like Noah Samson in the previous short, was not named in the short fully but his name is found in the Characters Section. *Drevir is an anagram for Driver, as in the driver of the shuttle. *This short takes place in between Power of Love and Race, focusing on how Brandon left Earth and ended up on Domiva. *The hood Brandon uses in the short is the same hooded cloak from Prince of Mars and Shutdown. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:User:Brandon 10